disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Production dedications
This page is a list of dedications to various people in Disney-related projects. Theatrical Films *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989): This film was dedicated to Phil Hartman who voiced Jiji in the 1998 English dub. *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991): This film was dedicated to songwriter Howard Ashman, "who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful." *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992): This film was dedicated to Muppets creator Jim Henson, and to fellow Muppet performer Richard Hunt. *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994): This film was dedicated to Will "Cowboy" Dawson. *''The Lion King'' (1994): This film was dedicated to Frank Wells, former President of The Walt Disney Company. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001): This film was dedicated to Jim Varney, the voice of Cookie. *''Tarzan & Jane'' (2002): This film was dedicated to John Miller. *''Holes'' (2003): This film was dedicated to Scott Plank, who played Trout Walker. *''Finding Nemo'' (2003): This film was dedicated to Pixar animator Glenn McQueen, who passed away of melanoma a year before the film's release. *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004): This film was dedicated to creator Gary Baseman's dog Hubcaps. *''Miracle'' (2004): This film was dedicated to Herb Brooks, the coach of the 1980 U.S. Olympic hockey team, who was a consultant on the film. *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005): This film was dedicated to Douglas Adams. *''Chicken Little'' (2005): This film was dedicated to longtime Disney artist Joe Grant. *''Cars'' (2006): This film was dedicated to Pixar storyboard artist and voice actor Joe Ranft. *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011): This film was dedicated to background painter Dan Read. *''John Carter'' (2012): This film was dedicated to Steve Jobs. *''Brave'' (2012): This film was dedicated to Pixar co-founder Steve Jobs. *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013): This film was dedicated to co-writer Don Payne. *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013): This film was dedicated to Diane Disney Miller. *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014): This film was dedicated to Jane Henson, and to Muppet performer Jerry Nelson. *''Inside Out'' (2015): This film was dedicated to software engineer Brian Smits. *''The Jungle Book'' (2016): This film was dedicated to Garry Shandling, the voice of Ikki the porcupine, and to stuntman Shawn Robinson. *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016): This film was dedicated to Alan Rickman. *''The BFG'' (2016): This film was dedicated to screenwriter Melissa Mathison who died of neuroendocrine cancer in Novemer 2015. *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017): This film was dedicated to "our Princess", Carrie Fisher. *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018): This film was dedicated to producer Allison Shearmur. *''Incredibles 2'' (2018): This film was dedicated to Bud Luckey, who voiced Rick Dicker in the original film. *''Captain Marvel'' (2019): The Marvel Studios logo that opens the film is altered to pay tribute to Stan Lee. *''Dark Phoenix'' (2019): This film was dedicated to Stan Lee. *''Toy Story 4'' (2019): This film was dedicated to Don Rickles, the longtime voice of Mr. Potato Head, and to animator Adam Burke. *''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' (2019): This film was dedicated to creators Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. TV Movies *''Stanley's Dinosaur Round-Up'' (2005): was dedicated to John Ritter. *''Prep & Landing'' (2009): This film was dedicated to Walter A. Fuller. *''Teen Beach Movie'' (2013): This film was dedicated to Annette Funicello, whose "beach party" movies were spoofed within it. *''Descendants 3'' (2019): This film was dedicated to Cameron Boyce, who played Carlos in all three Descendants films. TV Series *''8 Simple Rules: The episode "Donny Goes AWOL" was dedicated to John Ritter who played Paul Hennessy. *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The episodes "Michael Korvac", "Nightmare in Red", "Secret Invasion", "Yellowjacket", and "Emperor Stark" were dedicated in memory of Boyd Kirkland who directed all the aforementioned episodes. *Big Hero 6: The Series: The episode "Supersonic Sue" was dedicated to Stan Lee, the voice of Fred's dad. *Dinosaurs: The first episode "The Mighty Megalosaurus" was dedicated to Jim Henson. *Disney Family Album: An episode centered around voice actors was dedicated to Clarence Nash, the original voice of Donald Duck. *The Little Mermaid:'' The episode "Thingamajigger" was dedicated to writer Chuck Menville. *''The Magical World of Disney: At the end of ''The Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park Grand Opening, Michael Eisner paid tribute to Lucille Ball, who passed away four days before the broadcast. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' **The special "Choo-Choo Express" was dedicated to Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey Mouse. **The special "Space Adventure" was dedicated to character designer Dana Landsberg. *''Once Upon a Time: The episode ''Sisters was dedicated to writer-producer Scott Nimerfro. *''Phineas and Ferb: The episode "The Chronicles of Meap" was dedicated to Don LaFontaine. *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The episode "Butterfly Follies" was dedicated to Hazel Hammersley, daughter of producer Aaron Hammersley, who passed away from lung cancer in 2018. *Ultimate Spider-Man: The episode "Guardians of the Galaxy" was dedicated to Michael Clarke Duncan who voiced Groot. Video Games *Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' (2000): This game was dedicated to Carl Barks. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009): This game was dedicated to Wayne Allwine, the voice of King Mickey, who passed away in May 2009. Category:Lists Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Cars Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:Descendants Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Star Wars Category:Captain Marvel Category:The Jungle Book Category:Brave Category:Spider-Man Category:John Carter Category:Chicken Little Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:The BFG Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Holes Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Teacher's Pet Category:The Muppets Category:Prep & Landing Category:Finding Nemo Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Tarzan Category:Disney XD Category:Studio Ghibli Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Disney Channel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Fox Category:ABC Category:Stanley Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Thor Category:The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Lucasfilm Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Star Wars Anthology Series Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:The Little Mermaid